Some existing approaches for enabling a device such as a printer, camera, domestic appliance, light switch or other device with wireless communications capability to join an existing secure wireless network, such as a home wireless network, suffer from security flaws. Brute force attacks may succeed or secure credentials may be sent over open wireless networks. Other approaches are time consuming, complex or cumbersome for users. For example, there may be a need to manually enter security keys having many digits, a need to use a temporary wired connection or to push buttons on a network router or on the device to be connected to the network.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known processes for securely joining a secure wireless communications network.